curiosity
by dancerXo
Summary: Santana is a new singer and rizing star. She is at the Much Music Video Awards and she picks someone out of the audience that she gets to hang out with her after the show. Santana ends up picking the tall pretty blond from the audience. what will happen from there?
1. about the story

Curiosity

summerary:Santana is a new singer and rizing star. She is at the Much Music Video Awards and she picks someone out of the audience that she gets to hang out with her after the show. Santana ends up picking the tall pretty blond from the audience. what will happen from there?

About the characters:

Santana: Shes a new singer and is becoming huge and fast. She is in the closet still. She is 26 years old and wants to find the girl but its hard for her when she hasnt come out yet and its even harder when she is busy all the time and doesnt have time to find someone. But little does she know she has found that person.

Brittany: Is and 16 year old girl. who thinks love is love and isnt in to labels. Is is going to be going into grade 11 in highschool. Shes at the mmvas with her friends and she cant seem to take her eyes off one the one and only Santana Lopez.

so thats all i got so far but i will be starting the 1st chapter soon and it should be up by tomorrow at the lastest. so stay tuned. 


	2. i pick you

Curiosity Chapter 1 when the songs start the first one is a duet with santana and rachel. r) is rachel and s) is santana and both is sb)  
Brittanys pov

"COME ON BRITTANY! HURRY UP , YOU LOOK HOT! I WANNA GET GOING!" My best friend Quinn demanded. "Im alone done calm down." We are both getting ready for the Much Music Video Awards. Well more im getting ready while Quinn yells at me to hurry up. "Done" "Finally, i was going to leave without you." "You wouldnt you love me"  
"True now come on princess let go." We walk into the taxi and it takes about 15 minutes or so to get there. We pay him and give him a tip for waiting for us. And start walking to the line up where everyone is waiting to get in. Some artist came out and started to sign and take pictures with people. Quinn grabbed my arm and i looked up to see what see was look at. ahhh of course rachel berry. Quinn has a huge crush on her. here she comes.

"heeey berry , do you mind taking a picture with myfriend here." i point to quinn. "Ofcourse i will." i know quinn is dying inside and trying really hard not to do anything stupid. they get close together and rachelputs her arm around quinn and quinn is blushing. i took the picture and it looked really cute but i decided to havesome fun with this. "Quinn you blinked." shes going to kill me. " ohh well its okay thanks rachel." quin starts to walk away but rachel grabs her and pulls her back."nonsence we can take another one quinn." "yeah quinn we can take another one.. now why dont you give berry a kiss on the check." Im so dead. "No brittany just take the picture." she gridded though her teeth. She totally cought on to what i am doing. "why you dont want to kiss me." rachel joked. "yes- i-umm-wel-l.." She trailed off. i was trying so hard not to laugh at how funny with was. "fine i will kiss you then take the picture brittany." rachel dove in and kissed quinns check. i took a few snaps of it for quinn. "there, thanks berry." "y-yeah thanks." quins stuttered out. i think shes still starstruck. "no problem brittany, nice meeting you quinn!" And she walks off to other people.

"Let me see thoughs pictures." i give quinn my phone and see looks that the pictures. "You took like 20 pictures of us!" i laugh "i thought you might want to make a collage or something." she rolled her eyes at me. "no maybe a scrapbook?" i questioned her. "shut up brittany." "thanks for talking the pictures." "no probalmo quinnie!" "you know i will get you back for this right?" "why i dont see i got berry to kiss you .. well on the check but i still got her to! i think she was in to you." i teased her. "i wish."

suddenly everyone went crazy screaming. "oh look brittany its your girlfriend coming this way." oh god i turn my head and see the most beautiful thing on this plant. Santana Lopez. She has the vocie of an angel. oh what i would to to talk to her. "shut up quinn." she is a goddess, sent from heaven. her dress looks perfect on her with her curley hair. and dont even get me started with her eyes. i could get lost in them for days. there like pools of chocolate. i love chocolate! "hey brittany. you zoned out there." "oh sorry i didnt even notice."

i look over to see where santana is again. shes taking pictures with her fans. just as i was about to look away she looks up and stairs right into my eyes. i could move i didnt want to break the eye contact. it was like everything slowed down. i dont know how long we were looking at eachother for. it could have been 5 seconds or it could have been 5 minutes. i got pulled out of the eye contact when quinn takes a picture of me and the flash goes off. "i thought you would like a piture of you crepping at santana." "shut up quin. look were going in to get our spots."

We walked in and we werent in the best spots i mean we were close but probably the thrid or fourth line. we waited about 10 minitues and then the show started.  
rachel berry performed first i dont think i have ever heard quin scream that loud. but rachel was good. she sang her classic song dont rain on my pariade and some other song that i have never heard before because quinn never every word to the song.

i look down to see my phone then i hear.

r) YELLOW DIAMONDS IN THE LIGHT AND WERE STANDING SIDE BY SIDE AS YOUR SHADOW CROSSES MINE WHAT IT TAKES TO COME ALIVE ITS THE WAY IM FEELING I JUST CANT DENY BUT I GOTTA LET IT GO

and then santana walks out in the most cute outfit ever.

sb) WE FOUND LOVE IN A HOPELESS PLACE WE FOUND LOVE IN A HOPELESS PLACE WE FOUND LOVE IN A HOPELESS PLACE WE FOUND LOVE IN A HOPELESS PLACE

i grab quinns hand and start dancing alone to the song with her while singing it.

s) SHINE A LIGHT THOUGH AND OPEN DOOR LOVE A LIFE I WILL DIVIDE TURN AWAY CAUSE I NEED YOU MORE FEEL THE HEART BEAT IN MY MIND

R) ITS THE WAY IM FEELING I JUST CANT DENY BUT IVE GOTTA LET IT GO

SB) WE FOUND LOVE IN A HOPELESS PLACE WE FOUND LOVE IN A HOPELESS PLACE WE FOUND LOVE IN A HOPELESS PLACE WE FOUND LOVE IN A HOPELESS PLACE YELLOW DIAMONDS IN THE LIGHT (IN THE LIGHT)  
NOW WERE STANDING SIDE BY SIDE (OH-OH)  
AS YOUR SHADOW CROSSES MINE (WE FOUND LOVE) WE FOUND LOVE IN A HOPELESS PLACE WE FOUND LOVE IN A HOPLESS PLACE WE FOUND LOVE IN A HOPELESS PLACE WE FOUND LOVE IN A HOPELESS PLACE

WE FOUND LOVE IN A HOPELESS PLACE WE FOUND LOVE IN A HOPEPLESS PLACE WE FOUND LOVE IN A HOPELESS PLACE WE FOUND LOVE IN A HOPELESS PLACE

rachel leaves the stage but santana stays on and another song somes on. i scream like a little girl and i cant believe i just did that.

WELL SOMETIMES I GOT OUT BY MYSELF AND I LOOK ACROSS THE WATER

shes so cute when she dances around

AND I THINK OF ALL THE THINGS, WHAT YOU DOING AND IN MY HEAD I PAINT A PICTURE CAUSE SINCE IVE BEING COMING HOME WELL MY BODYS BEEN A MESS AND I MISS YOUR GINGER HAIR AND THE WAY YOU LIKE TO DRESS WONT YOU COME ON OVER STOP MAKIN' A FOOL OUT OF ME WHY DONT YOU COME ON OVER VALERIE VALERIE VALERIE VALERIE DID YOU HAVE TO GO TO JAIL PUT YOUR HOUSE ON UP FOR SAIL DID YOU GET A GOOD LAWYER I HOPE YOU DIDNT CATCH A TAN I HOPE YOU FIND THE RIGHT MAN WHOLL FIX IT FOR YOU NOW ARE YOU SHOPPING EVERYWHERE CHANGE THE COLOR OF YOUR HAIR AND ARE YOU BUSY AND DID YOU HAVE TO PAY THAT FINE THAT YOU WERE DODGING ALL THE TIME AND ARE YOU STILL DIZZY SINCE IVE COME ON HOME WELL MY BODYS BEEN A MESS AND IVE MISSED YOUR GINGER HAIR AND THE WAY YOU LIKE TO DRESS WONT YOU COME ON OVER STOP MAKING A FOOL OUT OF ME WHY DONT YOU COME ON OVER VALRIE VALRIE VALRIE VALRIE WELL SOMETIMES I GO OUT BY MYSELF AND I LOOK ACROSS THE WATER

she pretends to look around. she caught my eye agian. maybe i am seeing things. maybe not she give a quick smile and gets right into the song agian.

AND I THINK OF ALL THE THINGS WHAT YOU DOING AND IN MY HEAD I PAINT A PICTURE CAUSE SINCE IVE COME ON HOME WELL MY BODYS BEEN A MESS AND IVE MISSED YOU GINGER HAIR

she point out to the audience and it looks like shes pointing to me. "is she pointing to you?" i guess im not the only on who thinks that, "i dont think she would be pointing to me" i say and go back to watch her sing.

AND THE WAY YOU LIKE TO DRESS WONT YOU COME ON OVER STOP MAKIN A FOOL OUT OF ME

she points to her self

WHY DONT YOU COME ON OVER VALRIE VALRIE VALRIE VALRIE VALRIE VALRIE VALRIE-VALRIE VALRIE

she points one more time out into the auidence but i still swear its at me."are you sure shes not point at you?" "why would she be?"  
WHY DONT YOU COME ON OVER VALRIE

she smiles and thanks everyone and walks off the stage.

the rest of the night goes on we watch everyone and me and quinn just have a good time. its the end of the show now and apartently there is a surprize for someone in the audience. Santana Lopez come back on stages. "Hello everyone , didn you guys have a good night?" everyone screams. "okay, okay good! now i get to pick one person who gets to go to the after party with me." the croud goes wild again. but i dont get my hopes up like she is going to pick me out of all of these i turn quinn and i dicide to stay tell there is less poeple. "thanks for convicing me to come quinn i had fun." "no problem brittany." then quinns eyes go wide and she nods and something i turn around to see who she is looking .

"Hey wanna go to the after party with me?"


	3. the arrival

Curiosity Chapter 2 NOTE: i think i am going to make rachel and quinn apart of it to not a big part but there will be mentions here and there.

"Hey wanna go to the after party with me?"

"i-umm-?" i see something flash in her eyes but i cant tell what it is. "i mean you dont have to, i thought-umm nevermind." shes starts to turn around. quin gives me a look and i know she knows i want to go and that she thinks i should. "WAIT!" okay maybe i yelled that abit to loud. but it got her attention because she is now looking at me. "im sorry, i was kinda shocked, i mean, no effence but i never thought i would be pick or anything like that." shes nodding like she understands what i mean. "well, does this mean you will go with me?" she says with a hopeful smile. god how could i say no to that. "sure, if you still want me to?" i didnt want her to think she had to take me, i mean there are probably loads of other people that she would want to go with.

"naww, i dont like when people say no to me-" her face is totally serious and i think i might have accually done something wrong. crap. "-but" she drags out the word and smiles. "i guess i could make an exception for you." and she winks and me. i think i can die happy right now. "so." shit i forgot about quinn. "quinn im so sorry i forgot, i mean i-" she smiles. "shut up, i get it. i know you would understand if it was me." i feel really bad. i cant just leave quinn and i think brittany read my mind. "quinn you could come along, i know i only said one, but no one is going to care plus you seem alright." she looks at me and i nod incouraging her. "are you sure?" leave it to quinn to not just say yes. " yep, i already made up my mind come on."

brittany grabs my hand and starts dragging me though the croud. i grabbed quinns not wanting to loose her. i could feel people stairing at us. there probably jelous i know i would be if i saw someone holding santanas hand and walking toward a limo. oh my god. a flipping limo. i turn to look at quinn and she is having the same reaction i am. we look at eachother and smile. this is going to we a wild night. when we got the the limo driver opened the door and we thanked him. quinn got in first followed by me and then santana.

"so how old are you two?" santana questioned us. quinn answered first "im 17 and going into grade 12." then brittany looked over to me. "16 going into grade 11." she nodded. "well i am-" i cut in "23, we know." i smiled to her. and she nodded. "so who is going to be here ?" quinn asked. i could tell why she wants to see her crush again. i tried to contain my laugher. i wasnt going to say anything but it was just too good. "what are you going to stair from afar at her?" santana eyes widen alittle when i said her but then it was gone. "shut up brittany." she gave me a warning look and i didnt want her to say anything if front of santana so i knew to keep my mouth shut.

santana opened her mouth as if she was going to question but before she could get anything out the driver told us we were here. he open the door for us and we got out. there was flashes everywhere. i could barely see. santana held out her hand for me and i took it. i felt something run though me i dont know what it was but i didnt want to get in to it. it was probably nothing. i realize were walking and almost at the door. there security grauds there. "hello santana, how are you?"  
wow they knew her. who am i kidding everyone knows her. "hey boys, good and you?" they laugh. "just doing are job so are these ladies with you?" santana looks to me and then quinn. "shes with me-" she points to quinn. "-but i dont know who this one is." she points to me.

my mouth falls open and she starts laughing her head off. "im joking calm down, yeah i know them, they are both with me." he lets us in and i lean in and whisper in her ear. "your quit the jokester." she leans back over to me. "you havent seen anything yet." and winks at me. i am in heaven. santana and i were off stairing at eachother but when quinn grabbs my arm i look away and try to see whats wrong.

"santana." found out whats wrong. "hey berry, whats up?" "nothing so are these the girls who you picked i thought you were only going to pick one?" she looks over to us and smiles i knew she was going to say something. "well i only wanted to take the one of them. but-" and here it comes. "-she-" santana points to me "was crying and bagging me to take her so i felt bad." i was glaring at her right now. quinn starting laughing so hard. "britt, come on that was kinda funny." santana leans into me again. "was that funny enough for you." i look at her and lean in and touch my mouth to her ears and i could tell her breathing has changed which made me smirk. "stop teasing me and try to make a joke thats accually funny."

"so berry this is-" rachel interups santana. "brittany, and quinn. nice to see you girls again." this is going to be a fun night i thought to myself. this is so funny watching quinn right now. "whats up berry, glad you remember us." she smiles "how could i not quinn here one of the only fans i ever has refused to kiss me im kinda offended accually." i smirk and turn to quinn. shes in deep thought. "i-umm-its-not-that-ugh-didnt-want-t-to-it-umm-im-sorry-i-made-you-f-feel-like-that." quinn sputtered out. "relax quinn i was joking." i can she she loosens up abit. "so how do you guys already know eachother?" santana interjects. i turn to say something.  
"dont even think about it." dam i hate how she knows me so well i could tell that santana and rachel were confused.

i smile reassuringly. "so quinn wanna go get something to drink with me?" quinn was so shocked about what rachel asked her she didnt answer her so i nudge her.  
"yeah sure." i know quinns trying not to sound to happy. rachel holds out her hand and quinn pauses for a second but grabs it and they walk into the crowd of people.  
i smile happy for quinn. "so is that the girl you were talking about to quinn in the limo." i laugh. "yeah, i know everything there is to know about berry from quinn."  
i state. she nodded and grabs my hand. theres that spark again. but i think she feels it to because she looks up and looks at me in the eye. we look at eachother from what feels like forever but there she realizes and clears her thought. "lets go get a drink." this is going to be an interesting night i thought to myself.


	4. READ

NOTE: Heey guys I dont know how to contuine with this story I dont have and ideas so if you have any that would be great or anything you would like to see just tell me and I will try to make that happend. Hope you are all having a good summer.  
XXX 


End file.
